


Waiting

by Drift



Series: Kinktober 2019 [14]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Denial, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub, Dominance, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sticky, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Succubi & Incubi, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-07 19:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20981048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drift/pseuds/Drift
Summary: Kinktober 2019 day 14 - Dom/SubVampire!AU Jazz and Prowl slowly get along... kind of.





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> I had to actually switch the original day 14 (licking) with this because I f**cked up the timeline 🤔 sorry :P

The young Incubus kissed and licked the inside of the white thigh infront of him slowly going for the other's array until the mech sitting on the bed growled at that. 

So Jazz just stopped, simply kneeling on the floor looking up to the vampire, who was busy reading a datapad. Prowl always let him wait, sometimes for hours until he gave him any attention. 

In a way it frustrated the Polyhexian, since he really just wanted to crawl on the other's lap and ride Prowl's spike again and again until his hunger was satisfied. 

But then there was that part of him who enjoyed this. The anticipation that build, the dominance the vampire radiated, the danger still lingering around their little arrangement. 

It had been a month since he'd tried to get the Praxian drunk and 'seduce' him to feed from him. A month since the vampire had shown him his true self and, after they interfaced, drank from Jazz in return. He'd let it happen, send all signals of submission he could back then.

The other entity had spared his life, even though he would have had every right to take it by their ruling. Oh and they had talked. A lot.

And somehow Jazz had ended up changing departments. Prowl had used his influence to make things easier here in Praxus and Jazz stayed with the mech, who was as found of him as Jazz was of him. It was strange but somehow they clicked. 

Prowl put his datapad down and the visored mech's attention snapped back at his lover instantly.

"Now, tell me Jazz. Do you think you _deserve_ to feed from me tonight?"

"Yes!" The Incubus shuffled even closer, pressing the side of his head against the white tight he had been kissing earlier, breathing his words against the other's closed panel. "Please Prowler, please let me" He'd learned fast which buttons he had to push. Begging was one thing that got his current lover going. 

Right now the Praxian kept his equipment hidden though. "You've been rather undisciplined the whole day. Always touching without my direct orders, always preoccupied in your thoughts while you were supposed to pay absolute attention... I am tempted to make you starve tonight. Maybe I even call another friend over and make you watch... perhaps that would teach you a lesson in patience?"

Jazz whined displeased. "I'll be better Prowl please! I'll do what you want! But if you really wish a friend to come... why not teaching me my place _with_ him? Fuck me with him 'till I'm sore, those two cocks streching me so wide, I'll nearly rip apart? Fill me up good with your fluids..." 

The Polyhexian rumbled on and on. Alone thinking of half the stuff he proposed to Prowl made his systems run hot, his lubricant seep out beneath his cover. But from the way the Praxian's fans whined, his tactic worked and soon he'd get want he wanted all day long. 

And who knew? Maybe even more....


End file.
